


An Offer

by kijikun



Series: The Village [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea makes an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Winter of the First Year.

"I can fix them." Aranea smiles at you as she says it.

"Who?" you ask because you aren’t really paying attention to Serket. You're watching your matesprit play - flail - in the snow with the two wigglers you guess are ‘yours’. It’s getting colder and you should really get them all inside before someone gets sick.

You remember one of the humans saying cold could make you sick.

But they’re all having fun and Mituna’s doing so well with them. (He tries so hard around the wigglers. Though they probably know more swears than any of the others because sometimes he gets so frustrated with himself and the world.)

"Mituna and Terezi," Aranea says, still smiling. "I could fix them."

You bristle and turn your full attention on her. “What?” you snap.

Aranea’s smile falters just a bit. “It was just an offer.”

" ‘Tuna and ‘Rezi don’t need fixing," you hiss. "They’re radical just they way they are."

You turn away from her and move through snow away from her. When you catch up to Mituna, he grins at you, helmet crooked. 

"Hey, babe," he says.

You kiss him on the mouth, despite Sollux making grossed out noises and Terezi cackling at his expense, because he’s your radical dude even now.


End file.
